


Bratislava

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bratislava, Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha is deported to Bratislava during a mission by HYDRA. Clint rushes off to save her, but is he on time or is it already too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The blood drips to the floor and forms a small red puddle. He changes the cartridges of his gun and points them at the two men in front of him. 

Normally he would never have had the idea to kill this number of people if it is not his mission or absolutely necessary, but now his whole body is ruled by rage. 

He pulls the trigger and watches the bullet drill deep into the flesh of his opponent. Full of triumph he watches as he grabs the entry wound and collapses on the floor. Then he grabs the metal rod next to him and hits his last enemy firmly on the temple. A trickle forms on the forehead of the stranger and makes him faint. 

He never thought it would be so easy to penetrate the secret base of their enemies here in Bratislava. Maybe it's just so easy for him because he's changed his priorities.

Now it is no longer the completion of the mission that is in the foreground for him, but its salvation. He knows she's here. After all, they had gathered enough information together to know everything about this HYDRA base. So he knows one hundred percent that she must be here somewhere. At this moment she is probably sitting around in some filthy cell waiting to die, but here he is. It is only for her that he puts his life in danger. Only for Natasha! 

Cell block B, cell 212. He's already in the right block, but where's fucking number 212. "Natasha?", he yells loudly and desperately, "Where are you?"  
For a moment he closes his eyes and listens. He hopes to hear her voice in the corpse-filled hallway. And there really is something!  
A hardly audible sound can be heard, which his hearing aid amplifies and sends to his brain. It's just quiet, but it's a sound. 

His speed increases in search of her. His heart beats hard against his chest and his breathing is uncontrolled, while his steps reverberate loudly on the uneven floor.

"Natasha?" he calls again to get another clue as to where she is. A weak "Clint" comes back. 

Her voice gets louder and louder as he gets closer and soon he can hear her weakly and powerlessly breathing. The sight of her sends a shiver down his spine. She is in a cell separated from the outside world by metal bars, but that is not the terrible thing. He was expecting her relaxed and bored to find herself sitting on the floor. Instead, she lies firmly fixed and blood flows over on a broken couch. Her arms and legs are stretched with leather cuffs away from her body and at the moment he would like to cut the throat of the person responsible on the spot. The pain is written all over her face and she bit her teeth so hard that you could almost think they would break at any moment. Sweat beads have collected on her forehead, although it is freezing cold in the walls, while some red drops of blood loosen from her hands and mix on the ground with the transparent puddle there. 

When she raises her head with great effort and looks at him, it almost breaks his heart. She looks as helpless and broken as he's never seen her before.  
Without thinking long about it, he steps firmly against the old bars of her dungeon and manages to create a gap through which he can just so squeeze himself. "Take it easy, Nat. I'll come and save you," he promises, but he's not sure he can get there in time to save her. He's afraid of losing the woman. No, she's not going to die! It doesn't have to be her blood. Maybe they just want it to look like it, or maybe there was a fight before she got caught. That would suit the young agent much better.

He quickly walks towards her and opens the cuffs with his hands trembling with fear. He hears her flat breath, which has completely lost rhythm, while he first frees her feet and then lets her hands follow. Of course, he also doesn't miss the bloody wounds the restraints have left on her. Apparently she has granted, as it is in her nature, and tries to free herself. The consequences are now clearly visible on her body. 

But although she is free now, the weak woman does not move, but remains weakly lying. Fearfully and with a panic-stricken heart he sits next to her and helps her to sit up. Then he carefully pulls her onto his lap and gently strokes over her: "I am here now and help is on the way. Trust me, my darling. I'm gonna save you and you're gonna be okay. " Tears roll down his cheeks uncontrollably as she doesn't answer but just nods. He wants her to answer, talk to him, or at least make a sound. His hands still tremble as he gently presses his thumb over her chin: "Whose blood is that, sweetheart?" "I don't know," now even tears are running down her cheeks: "When I woke up, it was just there. " Shocked, he pulls her closer: "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. " She wipes away one of his tears with her index finger: "But you are now, my love. "


	2. Chapter 2

The first what it perceives is the hard, by urgent knocking in her head which sends a wave of pure pain by her whole body. Trial she moves her fingers slowly. Immediately she feels how her fingers get caught in the material in a soft object. She moves carefully at it and perceives immediately the rough, pleasant voice of another person. It lasts some seconds, until the words of her ears walk to her brain and assign the voice to a person. "Clint?", she murmurs and feels how a contented smile on her lips becomes apparent.

With furthermore closed eyes she drives down with the hand further in the material scrap, until her hands find the back of her partner. Sighing also starts to move her toes and notices how a wave of the relaxation spreads out over her aching body when the man pulls them more firmly at himself. On the edge she feels the warmth which goes out from him when he goes with the forefinger by her hair and moves his mouth to her neck. Delightfully he whispers: "Please, awake on, Nat. " She hears his request and wants to stir, her eyes open, however, it does not go. Almost it feels in such a way as if it was completely paralyzed. "Nevertheless, I need you, my treasure", he speaks further and glides further by her red hair.

She wants to say something, however, the thinking is difficult for her a lot to, which is why she moves the head simply slowly to his hard, warm breast. Natasha feels every touch on his part immediately and it feels in such a way as if one hunted thousands volts by her body. With the free hand he goes over her jaw and breathes to her at the same time a hardly noticeable kiss on the forehead. 

Immediately she notices how her body starts to ask after more. "I …", she starts to speak slowly and carefully: "Need …" Being breath on her skin beguiles them, while he tries to motivate them quietly. "… you", she continues her sentence: "… too. " 

Almost it seems for them in such a way as if something wet about Clints face ran. "Can you open the eyes?", hope in his voice is unmistakeable. 

To open upon his unspoken request, it collects only all her forces, before it can force herself, finally, in addition the eyes actually. 

Their surroundings look completely blurred, however, even this sight is completely satisfactory for them. Although only his outlines are to be seen, you pass this. Instinctively she starts to rub her eyes and improves thus her ability to be able to see around something. Finally, soon she has clear view again and can see to the man before her, finally, in the wonderful, grey eyes: "What has happened?" "We a mission had in Bratislava and at night you were caught by some hydra agents when I has not looked just", he begins to an explanation. "Vantage point, what?", she sounds completely shaken: "Since when I am so easy to kidnap?" Relaxing he strokes the elegant back: "If you are not. HYDRA seems to have a new weapon with which one is able to do people in very fast simply thus ausknocken. " ""What have HYDRA with me has made?", asks Natasha eager to learn further:" And where am I just? Are we possibly in captivity?" 

Only now she registers that she is in a bright, white space which is equipped with nothing but gleaming and cheeping devices. Like a prison cell this looks not necessarily, but one can never know. 

"Not so many questions all at once", he laughs and this noise is exactly that what she needs to hear to feel certainly and securely. 

Briefly the agent considers and then begins to answer to her: "What was made exactly with you, I do not know with certainty, because there seems to be no camera supervision, but when I have found you, you looked not quite good admittedly. "

The shock stands written to her in the face: "How do you mean this?" Softly he crosses his fingers in theirs and then lifts her wrists in the view field of the young woman. On her skin the bloody, red welts which release the look at her meat at some places stand out. Their eyes widen before fright: "Clint? What has happened with me?" The voice of the redheads shakes uncontrollably. Immediately he pulls them more firmly at himself: "I have found you on a couch attached. You were absolutely covered in blood and seemed to have awful pains. " "Was it my blood?", her voice sounds glazed and unemotional, however, in her eyes there floats the insecurity. "We are not sure yet, but a part must come from you", carefully he indicates at a place in her belly. 

She pulls up an eyebrow and then lifts examining the material of her black top upwards. 

Around her belly somebody has bound a snow-white association: "And the other part?" Pain dominates her voice. "No notion, but you must spare yourself", fast he pulls the shirt again down: "Do you remember possibly nothing at all more?" "No, my recollection is erased out as. " "I will help you to remind again you, but you must promise to me to be careful from now on first and not to train. The seams should not tear", he asks them: "Finally, we cannot afford it that the other part dies of strike team Delta in a blood poisoning. "  
She rolls only with the eyes, notes the affectionate expression in the eyes of the agent, however, immediately: "Thanks that you give so big troubles about me yourself. Many people do not do this!" "Blether oh, after you were brought in the Helicarrier, countless agents have visited you whose name you probably not sometimes knows", he grins: "I would even say that you are really liked, although the other strike teams possibly were only here to make sure that big Natasha Romanoff would be injured really sometimes. " "This is really nasty!", she points out, however, her grin cannot hide. "I would also not miss the phenomenon at her place. Here, finally, this is the first time since you here is that you are injured really badly. Otherwise these are only light Krätzer onto which you keep back, while I always have some broken bones. " "Yes, this is right", she grins:" You seem to draw injuries, in contrast to me, almost how magically. " 

It is not a lot what he says and with certainty it does not change the world, however, exactly at this moment the small Witzelein are between them enough to take pain for for a while from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
